House Rules
Overland Travel With Road Improvement: Animal driven vehicles reduces Riding Rate of Travel '''movement by 1 Random Encounters Chances and Severity Uncharted Hex: 2 encounter chances per day, 4 encounter chances per night (encounter on roll of 1 or 2, normal severity) Charted Hex: 1 encounter chance per day, 2 encounter chances per night (encounter on roll of 1 or 2, normal severity) Road Improvement Hex: 1 encounter chance per 24 hour period (encounter on roll of 1 or 2, normal severity) Camping in Same Charted Hex as Previous Night: 1 encounter chance per 24 hour period (encounter on roll of 1 or 2, normal severity) Hunting Grounds Hex: 2 encounter chances per day, 4 encounter chances per night (encounter on roll of 1-4, severity +2) Cleared Hunting Grounds Hex: 1 encounter chance per day, 2 encounter chances per night (encounter on roll of 1-4, severity+1) Cleared Hunting Grounds Hex with Road: 1 encounter chance per 24 hour period (encounter on roll of 1-4, severity +1 level) '''Outpost '''Improvement reduces severity level by 1 within 1 hex '''Fort Improvement reduces severity level by 2 within 1 hex, and 1 within 2 hexes Character Death Reincarnation: If a character is reincarnated, he rolls on the Reincarnation Table to see what he comes back as. His stat modifiers, both mental and physical, adjust to the new race's modifiers. The new race determines class and religious restrictions if the character wants to add a new class after that point. Existing character classes and religious affiliations do not change, however, even if the new race would have restricted it. Every time a player is reincarnated, the race he comes back as is replaced on the table with "Koi Fish". Once a character is reincarnated as a Koi Fish, there can be no further reincarnation, and the character cannot be returned to their original race by any means. Reincarnated characters can only be returned to their original race if they happen to roll their previous race on the Reincarnation Table , or by use of a miracle spell. Using a miracle spell in this way counts as a “very powerful request” and so requires 25,000g in powdered diamonds as a material component. Furthermore, the physical and mental trauma of this transformation causes the character to lose 1 point of constitution permanently. This loss of constitution cannot be restored by any means. Raise Dead: All spells that bring a character back from the dead (with the exception of Breath of Life and Reincarnation), such as Raise Dead, Resurrection and True Resurrection also cause the character to lose 1 point of constitution permanently. This loss of constitution cannot be restored by any means. Downtime You can earn gold through downtime rules, build buildings in Clear Skies Cove and the greater barony, or even found new settlements on Perelandra (the dark continent) using downtime rules. Pathfinder downtime rules can be found here . We have had to make some changes to the pathfinder rules to make downtime viable for a living world. You can find our customised downtime rules for Tibaeria here . Wealth By Level In order to control power creep that is necessarily caused by our crafting and downtime systems whereby earning potential is near unlimited for characters in a living world setting, we have instituted a wealth-by-level hard-cap on what each character is allowed to have equipped during missions. This corresponds to pathfinder’s existing wealth-by-level projections from the base game. We want you to be able to build houses, businesses, cities and to hire teams of adventurers and other ventures, but we want to maintain a reasonable power level during games and missions. The chart listing the maximum amount of wealth per level you can have “equipped” during missions can be found Here . “Equipped” items include but are not limited to armor, weapons, wondrous items, enchantments on your person which have been made permanent, manuals and wishes which have been used to permanently increase your base stats, and unslotted wondrous items such as pearls of power, pages of spell knowledge, figurines, staves, etc. Basically, anything that is non-consumable. Items which are equipped on your animal companion/familiar/mount etc also count toward your personal wealth by level cap. Consumables such as scrolls, wands, rations, etc do not count toward this limit. Spell Costs The cost to have an npc spellcaster in Clear Skies Cove cast a spell for you is equal to the spell level x the caster’s level x 10g, plus any material or focus costs associated with the spell. A caster can voluntarily reduce his caster level to the minimum level required to cast a spell, so in most cases that’s what the cost is based off of. Some spells, like Remove Disease for instance, have a better chance of success depending on the caster level, so you may want to increase the price to increase the chance of success. Below are the prices of several commonly-sought after spells (all prices assume a cleric or wizard caster): Losing a Limb FAQ: Drawing, Putting Away and Dropping a Weapon Drawing a weapon is a move action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Putting Away a weapon is a move action that does provoke an attack of opportunity. Dropping a weapon is a free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. If you have a base attack bonus of at least +1, you may draw a weapon as part of a move action in which you travel any distance. You may not draw a weapon as part of a move action in which you stand up, or for any other reason other than travelling a distance. A 5-foot step is not a move action, therefore you may not draw a weapon as part of a 5-foot step. You may not put away a weapon as part of a move action. Putting away a weapon requires its own separate move action. 5-foot step A 5-foot step is a special action that does not count as a move action or a standard action, and it does not provoke an attack of opportunity. You may not take a 5-foot step if you travelled any distance during your move action whether or not the move action comes before or after your 5-foot step. You may take a 5-foot step if you used your move action to do anything else other than travel any distance. This includes but is not limited to standing up, drawing or putting away a weapon, and picking something up off the ground. You may not take a 5-foot step in difficult terrain. This is because each square of difficult terrain uses up 10’ of movement. Soft Cover When attacking an enemy through an occupied square, the enemy has soft cover from your attack. Soft cover means you take a -4 penalty to your attack roll. Soft cover applies to ranged weapon attacks as well as reach weapon attacks. To determine if an enemy has soft cover from your attack, choose a corner of the square you occupy. Draw lines from that corner to each of the corners of the square the enemy occupies. If any of the lines pass through another occupied square, the enemy has soft cover from your attacks. If none of the lines pass through another occupied square, the enemy does not have soft cover from your attacks. Grappling There is a lot of confusion concerning grappling. Here are two charts that explain how it works: